Metallic glasses may not exhibit any significant tensile elongation due to inhomogeneous shear banding, which may be understood as a relatively narrow layer of intense shear in a solid material. Metallic glasses tested in tension may show relatively high strength, relatively little plasticity (brittle fracture in elastic region), and a high degree of scattering in tensile elongation data due to the presence of flaws in metallic glasses that may lead to catastrophic failure.